Always With You
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: "A-Ano!"/"Hati-hati kalau jalan! Dasar perempuan!"/"Kau harus segera memutuskannya.."/"Jangan macam-macam dengan ku!"/"Berikan aku beberapa hari untuk menjawabnya" "O.. Okay" /badSummary/ Just Short Romance Story
1. Chapter 1 - GakupoxLuka - Tidak Sengaja

**Miza : Yo Minna! Miza datang lagi sama Fic baru! Hehe ^w^)/ sengaja me-refreshkan pikiran dulu dari sekolah dan fic yang lama**

 **Cuma fic yang terdiri dari beberapa Chapter kok :3 gomenne kalau aneh X'D tapi tiap Chapter itu cuma Short Story kok dan di setiap Chapter tidak bersambunga alias random X3**

 **Yak, daripada kelamaan, langsung baca aja, ceritanya ada di bawah, bukan di atas lohh *dijitak***

 **Disclaimer :** **Crypton Media Future dan Yamaha Corp**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Always With You**

 _ **Gakupo & Luka – Tidak sengaja**_

"A-ano!" Panggil seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang kepada gadis berambut gulali yang panjang rambutnya sampai pinggang.

"Ya?"

"I-ini, kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompet mu tadi!" Ujar sang pemuda sambil menyerahkan dompet berwarna senada dengan rambut gadis tersebut.

Gadis dengan paras yang cantik tersebut tersenyum saat pemuda berambut ungu itu menyerahkan dompetnya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap gadis tersebut,

" _D-Douitta"_ balas sang pemuda.

* * *

Keesokan hari nya di Crypton High School, tepatnya di kantin sekolah tersebut, terlihat pemuda berambut biru samudra, pemuda berambut pirang, dan pemuda berambut ungu.

"Ne ne Gakupo! Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut,

"Tidak ada Len" balas pemuda berambut ungu yang dipanggil Gakupo,

"Ehh? Tidak ada? Ku pikir ada" ujar Len sambil cemberut, "Kalau Kaito?"

"Kalian sudah tahu jawaban nya bukan?" jawab yang dipanggil Kaito,

"Eh, iya juga ya, kau kan menyukai Miku. Semua nya tahu itu" tanggap Gakupo,

"Tapi apa kau pernah bertemu dengan perempuan yang cantik tidak?"

"Pernah"

"Hee! Dimana?" tanya Kaito dan Len antusias.

"Kemarin, di depan sekolah. Dai sungguh cantik, rambutnya berwarna gulali yang sepanjang pinggang ramping nya tersebut, matanya bewarna biru cerah, dan wajahnya sangat cantik" jawab Gakupo sambil mengingat-ingat gadis yang kemarin dia temui,

"Hati-hati entar jodoh loh" goda Kaito membuat wajah Gakupo menjadi memerah,

"M-mana mungkin, BaKaito!"

"Mungkin saja terjadi!"

Semuanya pun tertawa bersama, tapi tanpa Gakupo sadari, ucapan Kaito bisa saja menjadi kenyataan bukan?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Gakupo sedang ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk dimasak karena dia tinggal sendirian. Orang tua nya sedang keluar negri sekarang.

"Hey!" Panggil seseorang membuat Gakupo langsung menoleh ke belakang,

"Uang kembalian mu masih belum diberi, kasir tersebut langsung menyuruhku untuk mengantar ini" ujar gadis yang tidak Gakupo kenal,

"Ah, _sankyuu_ " balas Gakupo sambil tersenyum riang pada gadis tersebut.

" _Chotto,_ bukan kah kau yang tempo hari mengembalikan dompet ku yang jatuh ya?"

"Eh? Kau benar, pantas saja aku tak asing dengan wajah mu itu" ujar Gakupo,

"Terima kasih waktu itu ya! Oh ya, nama mu siapa? Perkenalkan, nama ku Luka Megurine"

"Gakupo Kamui, salam kenal Luka-san"

"Jangan terlalu formal oke? Aku tak terbiasa"

" _H-Ha'i!"_

"Kau terlalu kaku" ucap Luka sambil tertawa kecil, "Apa kau sekolah di Crypton? Kalau iya, aku juga sekolah disana"

"Benar, aku bersekolah disana. Luka juga? Suatu kebetulan ya"

"Benar!"

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman hehe~"

Semenjak itu, Gakupo dan Luka menjadi sering bersama-sama, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab sampai Gakupo menyadari bahwa perasaan nya kepada Luka mulai berubah, dari rasa suka sebagai teman menjadi rasa suka sebagai lawan jenis, tapi kalau dia menyatakan perasaan nya, dia takut Luka akan menolak nya dan pertemanan yang mereka bangun menjadi hancur akibat hal tersebut.

Dan Gakupo tak mau itu.

"Gakupo-kun~!" Panggil Luka riang,

"Luka" balas Gakupo sambil tersenyum senang, " _Doushita no?"_ tanya Gakupo,

" _Nande monai yo,_ hehe~" jawab Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

Tapi, Gakupo harus menyatakan persaan nya, saat ini juga kalau bisa!

"Ne, Luka-chan, ada sesuatu yang mau ku bicarakan, sesuatu yang penting"

" _Nani?"_

" _Daisuki yo,_ Luka" ucap Gakupo dengan lancar, tapi di dalam nya, tubuhnya bergetar dan dada nya berdetak kencang.

Sementara itu, Luka hanya bisa tercengang dengan pernyataan Gakupo tersebut.

Melihat Luka yang sepertinya bingung, Gakupo pun tersenyum kecil,

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Luka" gumam Gakupo,

" _Iie!"_ Balas Luka sambil menatap Gakupo dengan penuh arti,

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai mu Gakupo-kun!" Seru Luka dengan wajah yang memerah,

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, aku sangat sangat menyukai mu!"

" _Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou!_ " Balas Gakupo sangat senang karena perasaanya diterima Luka dan Gakupo langsung memeluk Luka dengan erat.

" _Douitta,_ Gakkun" ujar Luka sambil tersenyum tulus.

' _Aku pasti akan selalu bersama mu'_ batin Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan.

~Owari~

* * *

 **Miza: Gimana Minna? :3 kalau jelek, maklum, masih belajar XD untuk next chapter nya adalah Len dan Rin! Tapi sabar dulu ya, Miza sedikit mogok mikirin yang LenRin ini X'D *dijitak again***

 **Kata Terakhir Minna..**

 **Review please~ sekaligus saran nya~**

* * *

~Omake~

"KAU MENEMBAK LUKA-SAN DAN DI TERIMA LALU BILANG LUKA-SAN JUGA MENYUKAIMU?!" Teriak Len dengan suara yang sedikit cempreng (?) sekaligus tak percaya, sementara Kaito hanya mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali dan langsung meneliti Gakupo dari kepala hingga kaki nya, _'Gakupo ke dukun mana ya? Sampai-sampai Luka mau menerima nya'_ batin Kaito curiga.

"Y-yah, Luka memang bilang kalau dia suka kepadaku setelah aku bilang suka ke dia sih. _By the way,_ Kaito, kau tak perlu curiga seperti itu, aku tidak ke dukun untuk membuat Luka menerima ku sebagai kekasihnya" balas Gakupo yang sepertinya bisa membaca batin Kaito tersebut,

"Gakupo apa kau seorang _esper_ atau peramal?!" Seru Kaito sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gakupo dengan tidak sopan. Gakupo pun menepis tangan Kaito,

"Aku bukan peramal maupun _esper_ , Kaito"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik" ujar Gakupo sambil memijit keningnya.

"Sekarang pertanyaan ku untuk kalian, kenapa kalian begitu antusias saat mendengar aku menjadi kekasih Luka?" tanya Gakupo,

"Karena Luka yang ku tahu itu sangat lah dingin terhadap laki-laki" jawab keduanya bersamaan membuat Gakupo _sweatdrop_.

"Ya ampun"

"Tapi candaan ku waktu itu sungguhan terjadi!" Tawa Kaito,

"Benar! Benar!"

"Yayaya, terserah" sementara Gakupo, wajah nya menjadi sedikit memerah.

"Gakkun~!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang,

"Ara, Luka" sahut Gakupo sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Hari ini aku membuatkan bekal untuk semuanya loh" ujar Luka bersemangat,

"Semuanya?" beo Gakupo, Kaito, dan Len,

"Ya~! Semuanya! Ada Rin dan Miku juga, ayo! Kaito-kun dan Len-kun bergabung juga ya" balas Luka.

Kaito dan Len yang mendengar nama 'Miku dan Rin' langsung bersemangat, tapi secara bersamaan wajah mereka menjadi memerah.

"Ayo!" Ajak Luka. Gakupo, Kaito, dan Len pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Oh ya, kalian juga harus segera bilang perasaan kalian pada mereka. Nanti keburu diambil loh" canda Gakupo membuat Luka tertawa kecil, "Gakkun benar loh".

" _W-Wakatteru!_ " Seru Len dan Kaito dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Sementara Gakupo dan Luka dengan tidak berperasaan meninggalkan keduanya sambil bercanda ria.

True Owari~


	2. Chapter 2 - LenxRin - Benci - Part 1

**Miza : Balik lagi sama Miza minna~ *peluk semuany* /ditendang**

 **Ga usah basa-basi aja kali ya, biar para reader nya gak kadaluarwa duluan disini (?)**

 **Maaf ya kalau up nya telat..**

 **Disclaimer : Crypton Media Future dan Yamaha Corp**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

With You – Chapter 2

 _ **Len & Rin – Benci**_

Len POV : On

Aku mulai berlari, karena sudah tinggal 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan aku masih baru berangkat dari rumahku yang sedikit jauh dari sekolah.

"Harus cepat, harus cepat." Gumam ku sedikit bersemangat karena pagar sekolah sedikit terlihat dari kejauhan.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi akan sampai, tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga..

BRUK!

..Aku menubruk seorang gadis yang membuat kami berdua terjatuh.

Dengan kesal, aku langsung berdiri dan segera membersihkan pakaian ku dari debu yang menempel. Kulihat gadis itu juga membersihkan rok nya tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna sama denganku, yaitu _Honeyblonde_ , iris matanya juga mirip denganku, _Aquamarine_. Hanya saja dia memakai bandana putih di kepalanya dan kira-kira rambutnya juga panjangnya sama denganku, tapi kalau aku di ikat dengan style _Ponytail_ kecil.

Dan apa-apaan ini?! wajahnya bahkan hampir sama denganku! Apakah aku bertemu denganku _Doppleganger_ ku?

"Hati-hati kalau jalan! Dasar perempuan!" Seru ku sambil bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkannya lagi.

"Kau juga harus melihat-lihat kemana kau akan berlari bodoh!" Balasnya membuatku kesal, tanpa memedulikannya, aku langsung berlari, tapi sayang seribu sayang, saat mulai berlari aku malah tersandung kaki ku sendiri dan jatuh pas setelah berciuman dengan pagar sekolah.

"Ha! Rasakan itu!" Sialan, gadis ini tidak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali! Kulihat setelah dia memeletkan lidahnya kepadaku, dia mulai berlari ke dalam sekolah, meninggalkanku.

Ugh, aku benci ini.

Dengan segera aku mulai berlari ke arah kelasku, dan huft.. Untung saja Yan He-sensei masih belum datang, aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

" _Ohayou_ Len-kun, tumben telat?" Ku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Miku sedang tersenyum pada ku. Aku mulai _blushing_ , dia benar-benar cantik, tidak seperti gadis itu.. Argh! Kenapa malah ke gadis itu lagi sih!?

" _Ohayou mo_ Miku, yah, begitulah." Jawab ku seadanya saja, kulihat dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey Len!" Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkulku. Sedikit kaget, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ada apa, Zhiyu?" Tanya ku malas, dia ini adalah Zhiyu Moke, sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia merupakan keturunan China.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu dong Len~" Balasnya sambil tertawa. "Kudengar hari ini ada murid pindahan loh." Lanjutnya.

"Masa bodo." Ucap ku mulai melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Yah, Len gak seru ah."

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak seru."

"Huh, Len menyebalkan." Kulihat Zhiyu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Rana-san dan mulai berbincang dengan nya, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, sang lelaki nya _shota_ dan sang perempuannya _loli._ Oke, abaikan pemikiran ku yang satu ini.

SREEKK..

Kulihat Yan He-sensei mulai masuk kelas membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai dan berisik menjadi sunyi dan diam seketika. Ketua Kelas memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam pada Yan He-sensei.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalian akan mendapat teman baru disini." Ujar nya membuat semua murid –kecuali aku dan Miku, bersemangat sekali. "Laki-laki atau perempuan Sensei?" Tanya Zhanyin-san sangat bersemangat.

"Bersabarlah Lorra-san, Rin-san masuklah." Perintah Yan He-sensei pada seseorang yang berada di luar kelas tersebut.

Murid tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kelas setelah diperintah oleh Yan He-sensei. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal dia deh, tapi diman-..

BENAR JUGA!

BRAK!

"Kau!"

Dia adalah gadis menyebalkan yang kutemui pagi ini di depan pagar sekolah! Dia ternyata murid baru!? Tidak kusangka, tapi mengapa HARUS SEKELAS?! Ugh, aku benci ini, sangat benci!

Len POV : Off

BRAK!

"Kau!" Seru Len sambil menggebrak meja nya dengan cukup keras, membuat semuanya terkejut, bahkan Zhiyu terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau gadis menyebalkan yang kutemui pagi ini bukan?!" Teriak Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah gadis yang hampir sama penampilannya dengannya tersebut. Gadis itu sendiri hanya cengo untuk beberapa saat lalu wajahnya berubah kesal melihat Len menunjukknya dengan tak sopan.

"Dan kau adalah lelaki bodoh yang ceroboh di depan pagar sekolah bukan?!" Balas gadis tersebut membuat Len makin kesal. "Kau yang ceroboh karena menubruk'ku tahu! Kau tidak tahu apa saat itu aku sangat terburu-buru!" Len membalas, dia sekarang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan sinis.

"Aku? Ceroboh? Jangan bercanda! Kau yang berlari tanpa lihat arah lalu tiba-tiba menubruk'ku! Bahkan tanpa membantuku berdiri, kau malah akan meninggalkanku! Tapi, rasakan itu saat kau tersandung kaki mu sendiri dan jatuh setelah berciuman dengan pagar sekolah." Wajah Len mulai memerah saat teman-temannya menertawakannya saat mendenggar perkataan gadis tersebut. Bahkan Yan He-sensei dan Miku ikut menertawakannya! Dia tambah malu, dia berjanji suatu saat akan membalas perkataan gadis itu! Dia janji!

"Yan He-sensei! Kenapa gadis menyebalkan itu masuk kelas ini?! mengapa tidak kelas lain saja sih!" Protes Len pada Yan He-sensei saat tawa guru tersebut mereda, namun naas, Len dikacangi olehnya.

"Hei lelaki bodoh nan ceroboh! Aku punya nama tahu!"

"Aku juga punya nama bodoh! Nama ku Kagamine Len! Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Aku tidak menyebalkan! Namaku Kanemi Rin! Ingat itu, Kagamine- **san**!" Balas gadis bernama Rin itu sambil menekan _suffix_ san sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Nah, kalian dengar bukan? Namanya adalah Kanemi Rin, dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian hari ini! Sensei harap kalian berteman baik dengan Kanemi-san ya!"

" _Ha'i~_ /TIDAK!" Kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa yang bilang tidak ini bukan?

"Karena Kagamine-san dan Kanemi-san tampak akrab, kalian duduk bersebelahan ya~!" Ujar Yan He-sensei sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sensei!" Protes Len dan Rin, sementara sang guru hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kita mulai saja pelajarannya ya." Semua murid hanya bisa menjawab dengan malas ucapan guru mereka.

Selama jam pelajaran dimulai, semuanya fokus menghadap ke papan tulis. Tidak terkecuali Len dan Rin, mereka terus mengirim _deathglare_ secara diam-diam.

"Hatsune-san, tolong jawab soal ini."

Miku menjawabnya dengan jelas dan tepat tentu saja, membuat semuanya terpana dengan jawaban Miku yang lancar jaya alias tidak terhenti-henti seperti murid lain tersebut, dengan wajah kalem lagi!

' _Miku sangat pintar, dan dia juga cantik. Aku benar-benar menyukainya~_.' Batin Len sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat Miku yang fokus ke papan tulis.

"Kali ini, siapa yang bisa menjawab tolong angkat tangan." Ujar Yan He-sensei. "Kecuali untuk Hatsune-san, kau tak perlu angkat tangan." Lanjut nya yang melihat Miku akan mengangkat tangannya, sementara Miku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

' _Soal ini mah mudah banget!_ ' Pikir Len akan mengangkat tangannya, tapi kedahuluan oleh Rin.

"Yak Kanemi-san!"

Rin benar-benar menjawab nya dengan sempurna, membuat Yan He-sensei terpengarah melihatnya. Sementara Len, wajahnya cemberut saat dia didahului oleh Rin.

Setelah itu, Rin langsung tersenyum mengejek ke arah Len, membuat yang diejek sangat kesal.

"Kali ini siapa yan-"

"Saya Sensei!" Len langsung berdiri dan menjawabnya, kini gantian dirinya yang tersenyum mengejek ke Rin.

Seperti itu seterusnya, Len dan Rin lomba adu kepintaran membuat Yan He-sensei menyerah akan membuat soal lagi. Dia meninggalkan kelas lebih awal karena soal-soal yang diberikan muridnya bisa dijawab dengan mudah oleh Len dan Rin, padahal dia akan menjelaskannya bila (jika dari mereka berdua tidak menjawab) ada yang salah saat dijawab. Tapi dia jadi ngambek sendiri karena pelajarannya malah diambil alih oleh muridnya sendiri.

Semua murid bersorak senang saat Sensei mereka meninggalkan kelas lebih awal. Dan semuanya mulai mengurubungi meja Len dan Rin.

"Kalian sangat hebat!" Seru Rana dibalas anggukan semuanya.

"Yah, tidak juga sih." Balas Rin merendahkan diri sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

"Dia hanya kebetulan menjawabnya, benarkan? BaKanemi-san." Sindir Len membuat perempatan imajiner di dahi Rin.

"Apa yang kau bilang Kagamine-san?" Tany Rin mencoba bersifat lembut dengan cara tersenyum tulus (meski terlihat dipaksakan).

"BaKanemi-san, apa kau tuli?" Balas Len juga tersenyum lebar (baca: senyum setan) pada Rin.

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti itu, BaKagamine!"

"Apa yang kau bilang BaKanemi?!"

"BaKagamine-san, apa anda tulis?"

Oke, Len kesal saat ini, ralat, sangatlah kesal. Dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

TBC.. (To Be Continued)

* * *

 **Miza : Kayaknya yang ini bakalan TwoShoot XD padahal niatnya bikin OneShot semua :"3 namun apa daya~ Miza udah janji kalau satu chapter Cuma berisi 1k word aja X'3**

Balasan Review :

Iritherl :

 _Gomenne_ Iritherl-san~ LenMi adalaha pair yang Miza gak suka, tapi bakalan ada slight nya kok :3

Clarabell Azuzaka :

 _Arigatou_ Nee-san, Miza baru tahu~ tehehe~ yah, begitulah Kaito, Gakkun yang sabar ya *puk-puk Gakkun* /dibunuhLuka

Rainessia Nightfallen :

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_ atas masukannya Senpai! Miza seneng banget sama sarannya *w*) dan gimana sama penulisannya Miza kali ini? :3

Aixa Tangerina :

Kata-kata Kaito memang mengandung magis~ _arigatou_ atas semangatnya Aixa-san

 **Miza : Cuma segini yang dapat Miza sampaikan kepada kalian yang telah berbaik hati mereview fic abal ini~ *cium satu-satu* /digampar**

 **Kata terakhir minna..**

 **All : Read and Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3 - MikuoxKaiko - Taman

**Holaaaaaaaa~~ (brisik!)**

 **Y-yah, Miza memang bilang kalo Miza bakalan hiatus dulu, dan malah up fic, maafkan lah Miza ini :"D**

 **Jadi, Miza gak bakalan basa-basi, silahkan kalian langsung baca ceritanya di bawah ini~ btw, gomen kalo alurnya berantakan, dan penulisan Miza yang acak-acakan :"D**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid milik Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Corp, dll (?).

 **Don't Like Don't Read~!**

 **RnR minna~! #plak.**

* * *

 **Always With You**

.

 **Mikuo x Kaiko : Taman**

.

.

Kaiko Shion adalah seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan iris mata _Ocean Blue_ dan rambut sependek tengkuk yang seiras seperti matanya. Memiliki sifat yang dingin bagaikan es, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat –meski hanya kepada orang yang dia kenal. Mempunyai Kakak Kembar yang berwajah sama persis sepertinya, tetapi Kakaknya adalah laki-laki, dengan sifat yang sama pula seperti Kaiko. Mereka berdua terkenal di sekolah mereka karena marga yang menempel di depan nama keduanya tersebut.

Cuma hanya ada satu hal yang dapat dibedakan dari Kaito dan Kaiko, yaitu sifat Kaito lebih dingin daripada Kaiko. Meski begitu, Kaito dan Kaiko tetap akrab satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya, Kaiko memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Kikaito. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang meminta Kaiko untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kikaito, termasuk Kaito dan Miku –sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga. Alasannya sangatlah simpel. Kikaito adalah seorang _playboy_ terkenal di sekolah mereka.

Pertamanya Kaiko tidak percaya hal itu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika tak sengaja menemukan Kikaito sedang merangkul seorang gadis berambut _Blonde_ panjang dengan diikat _ponytail_ miring. Tapi, Kaiko tidak mau memutuskannya, dia berharap bahwa Kikaito dapat merubah sikapnya, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Dirinya sekarang tengah berjalan di sebuah taman kecil tapi indah dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sampai dia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh, tapi orang tersebut mau membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Maaf."

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang dapat Kaiko dengar, wajah orang yang tadi menabraknya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran berwarna _cyan_. Orang yang Kaiko perkirakan sebagai laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kaiko.

"Hey, tunggu!" Tetapi Kaiko berusaha untuk menahan pemuda itu untuk berterima kasih terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Kaiko dengan cepat. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, kalau kau ingin, aku mau berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Tentu."

Kaiko dengan pemuda itu duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Kini Kaiko tahu bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna _Tosca_ seperti milik Miku, iris matanya pun juga sewarna dengan rambutnya, tatapan matanya juga datar dan tegas seperti Kaito, pemuda tersebut juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Cukup membuat Kaiko sedikit terpesona.

"Ah, namamu siapa? Namaku adalah Kaiko Shion," ujar Kaiko memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Shion? Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kaito kah?" tanya pemuda tersebut dibalas kernyitan heran di dahi Kaiko, darimana dia tahu Kakak Kembarnya?

"Iya," jawab Kaiko sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Mikuo Hatsune."

Hatsune? Bukankah itu marga Miku? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Kaito? Teman, sepupu, atau?" Mikuo mulai bertanya, pemuda itu menatap wajah Kaiko.

"Kaito adalah Kakak Kembarku," jawab Kaiko, kini entah kenapa wajah Mikuo berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget. "Hubunganmu dengan Miku sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu, dia meski cerewet adalah Kakak Kembarku."

"Hee, aku baru tahu itu! Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku sejak dulu? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah, apa kau berbeda sekolah dengan kami?"

Mikuo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Uhm-hm, aku berbeda sekolah, sekarang yang utama dulu, kenapa ketika aku ikut Miku menuju Mansion Shion, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sana?"

"Benarkah? Biasanya aku berada di kebun belakang bila senggang. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu di Mansion Hatsune," ujar Kaiko dibalas helaan napas dari Mikuo.

Keduanya pun terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Suasana menjadi sepi dan sunyi, mereka kehabisan topik untuk mengobrol. Tiba-tiba Mikuo beranjak berdiri –membuat gadis itu kaget dengan sikap Mikuo tadi, raut wajah Mikuo terlihat kesal. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu! Sialan mereka berdua!"

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kaiko tidak ditanggap Mikuo, dia hanya menatap netra _Teal_ dengan penasaran, mendadak sebuah pernyataan terlintas di pikirannya setelah netra tersebut menatapnya balik.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Jangan bilang kalau.."

"Mereka sengaja tidak mempertemukan kita!" Mikuo menggembungkan salah satu pipinya, cemberut. Kaiko hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, dirinya mencubit salah satu pipi Mikuo dengan sangat gemas. " _I-i-ittai yo!_ " Protes Mikuo membuat Kaiko tertawa lepas, perlahan wajah rupawan Mikuo memerah melihat paras manis Kaiko saat tergelak itu.

Kaiko mengecek jam tangannya sebentar, lalu beralih lagi ke Mikuo. "Ano, aku harus pulang sekarang, nanti Kaito malah ngamuk karena aku pulang terlambat tanpa ijinnya," pamit Kaiko mulai berdiri.

"Heh, Kaito sekarang jadi overprotektif."

Kaiko terkekeh kecil, dia melambai pada Mikuo dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Mikuo yang sekarang tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka di Taman, keduanya menjadi sering bertemu. Terlalu sering malah. Cukup membuat Kaito dan Miku keheranan kenapa para Adik mereka selalu pergi keluar, bila ditanya selalu dengan alasan ingin bertemu seseorang. Kaiko juga tidak mengindahkan Kikaito yang terus-terusan bertanya kemana dirinya pergi.

Hingga suatu hari, Kaiko memilih bercerita pada Mikuo pasal masalahnya dengan Kikaito.

"Dia benar-benar seperti itu?"

"Iya, aku sudah sering melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis-gadis lain."

Mikuo tidak tahu, saat dia mendengar cerita Kaiko, dia merasa marah. Mikuo tidak tahu kenapa dia harus marah, semenjak Kaiko berteman dengannya, dia merasa setiap harinya menjadi lebih cerah lagi. "Kau tahu, Kaiko?"

" _Nani?_ "

"Kau harus segera memutuskannya.."

"Kaito, Miku, dan yang lain juga mengatakan hal itu padaku, sepertinya aku akan memutuskannya dekat-dekat ini."

"Nah, begitu!" Mikuo tertawa lepas saat Kaiko menatanya sebal setelah dia mengacak-acak rambut rapi Kaiko.

Kaiko menghela napas, semua lelaki sama saja, sama-sama membuat perempuan kesal! "Setelah aku putus, penggantinya siapa ya?"

"Kau mau siapa? Memangnya tidak orang lain yang kau taksir?" Mikuo sudah _dag-dig-dug_ daritadi, dia ingin mendengar orang yang akan Kaiko inginkan sebagai pengganti Kikaito.

"Hmm, siapa ya? Mungkin Mikuo saja!"

 _BLUSH!_

Wajah Mikuo sontak memerah, Kaiko tertawa melihatnya. Tapi, perkataannya memang benar kok! Sesuai fakta! Bahwa dia sekarang telah menyukai Mikuo.

"K-Kaiko, jangan bercanda!"

"Hm? Aku tidak bercanda kok, aku benar-benar ingin menjadikan Mikuo kekasihku. Itu pun kalo Miku mau sih."

"Tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Kaiko sontak menoleh ke arah Mikuo dan menemukan wajah pemuda di sampingnya sudah seperti tomat. "Tentu tidak, kenapa?"

"A-Ah, tidak apa sih, cuma tanya saja."

"Jangan-jangan Mikuo sudah berpengalaman ditinggalkan gadis ya?"

"E-EH? T-TIDAK!"

"Ahaha! Ngaku saja! Aku pandai menjaga rahasia, kok!"

Mikuo mencubit kedua pipi Kaiko karena kesal dan malu secara bersamaan, tanpa menghiraukan rintihan sakit dari Kaiko yang malah menurutnya lucu. Akhirnya Mikuo melepas cubitannya setelah tangannya mau digigit Kaiko –begitu juga dia masih sayang pada tangannya itu.

"Dengar Kaiko."

"Ya?"

 _"Aishiteru dayo_."

Kini giliran Kaiko yang memerah, Mikuo juga terlihat salah tingkah. Mikuo menatap sana-sini untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kaiko.

" _Ne,_ Mikuo-kun, _aishiteru mo_!" Balas Kaiko tersenyum lebar.

Mikuo ikut tersenyum, kemudian dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kaiko.

"Mikuo?"

" _I'm always be with you."_ Kaiko mematri sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya, dia mencium kening Mikuo sebentar.

" _Yeah, i know it._ "

Keduanya pun saling melempar tawa kebahagiaan di Taman tempat pertama mereka jumpa.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Miza bakalan balas review disini aja~**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Clarabell Auzaka** : Len dan Rin gitu loh xD mereka imut kalau lagi tengkaran #nak. Sankyuu semangatnya QwQ

 **Rainessia Nightfallen** : whoa, arigatou sama pelajaran dan ucapan selamatnya senpai :" seperti biasa senpai mau mengetik panjang-panjang cuma demi pengetikan Miza yang acakadul (?) ini QwQ #sujudsukur *nak udah nak*

 **Akhir kata dari Miza sebelum benar-benar hiatus, RnR Minna~**

* * *

.

Omake~

.

.

Bagaimana dengan nasib Kikaito yang malang? Sehari setelah Mikuo dan Kaiko resmi menjadi kekasih, gadis dengan netra _Ocean Blue_ itu langsung memutuskan Kikaito di tengah-tengah keramaian siswa-siswi.

"T-tidak Kaiko! Kenapa kau ingin putus dariku?" seru Kikaito menahan Kaiko agar tidak pergi.

Kaiko menyingkirkan tangan Kikaito dari bahunya. "Aku muak melihatmu, itu saja alasanku~!" Balas Kaiko tersenyum 'manis', dia ingin cepat pergi menuju Kakaknya dan Miku yang sudah menunggu sambil menyeringai kejam.

"Tapi Kaiko, kita ini masih saling mencintai, bukan? Bahkan kau masih memakai kalung pemberianku!" Kaiko memegang kalung berbandul huruf 'KS' tersebut.

"Oh, kalung ini? Kalungnya berbeda dengan kalung pemberianmu, nih ku kembalikan." Kaiko melempar kalung lain dari sakunya, dan benda itu tepat jatuh di depan wajah Kikaito. "Ayo Kai, Miku-chan, kita pergi."

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Kaito dengan seringai lebarnya, Adiknya yang satu itu sukses mempermalukan Kikaito di depan umum!

Miku tersenyum kecil, dia menggandeng lengan Kaito. "Memangnya kalung tersebut dari siapa?"

"Mikuo."

"M-Mikuo?! Itu maksudnya kau.."

Dan Kaiko hanya asyik melenggang pergi dari Kaito dan Miku yang terpaku di tempat melihatnya bersenandung riang.


End file.
